stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Karala Yagiyu
, Gethsemane Group | stationed = Gethsemane Group | rank = ensign | mother = Aanima Yagiyu | father = Aralak Yagiyu }} Karala Yagiyu was a metahuman, the daughter of Aralak Yagiyu and Aanima Yagiyu. She was named after a woman who helped her parents during a mission. (Dimensional Prophecy of Zohar) Karala is able to turn the strength of her destrudo drive into telekinetic shockwaves. Her parents died because of the Jiternan Syndrome. She thinks nobody will ever love her, because she thinks she is so ugly. Because of this, she thinks her life is like the work of Sisyphus. Because of the thoughts that nobody will ever love her, she suffers from clinical depression. She is good in informatics and she was interested in it since she was 10 Years old. In past, many people were surprised because of her IT skills and she won a programming contest because she developed an improved version of the Hoare logic. She was a trainee at the SLNVRX Megacorporation. There, she learned hacking. After she learned hacking, she discovered that one of her classmates was a famous hacker in the cyberspace. A lotus effect coating was installed on her teeth. Character traits *Karala is fearful, introverted, shy, sarcastic, unsporting, and extremely intelligent. *She is often very dependent on other people. *She likes to be near to computers more than to be near to other people. *She has problems with the understanding of others emotions. Because of this during breaks at school she mostly talked to . Memorable Quotes Trivia *Her family name Yagiyu is derived from the samurai Yubei Yagyu, who is sometimes called the "Japanese Robin Hood". This is an allusion to the fact that Karala wanted to become like the archetype of a hero. *In one episode of Dimensional Prophecy of Zohar, she wears gothic lolita style clothing. *In the last episode of Dragon Ball Z vs Star Trek The Beginning of Infinity Karala uses Hacker Jargon. *In the last episode of Dragon Ball Z vs. Star Trek: The Beginning of Infinity, it's also stated that someone recommended her to read a book by Steven Levy. The book Hackers: Heroes of the Computer Revolution was meant by this. In Episode 7 of Dragon Ball Z vs. Star Trek: The Way of Infinity, Karala says that people should not be judged by their age. This is a reference to the Hacker ethic of the hackers at the MIT. The term Hacker ethic was coined by Steven Levy. *She doesn't like ravens because when her father died ravens could be seen in the window. *Karala wrote the sentence "By will alone, I set my mind in motion." on her pencil case. This sentence is the first line of the Mentat Mantra from Dune. *In the series it's not stated that Karala has got the Aspergers Syndrome, but she shows many traits associated with it. Background *Karala is partly based on Athena Asamiya , Miyu from Vampire Princess Miyu, the hero of the movie Hackers, Lain Iwakura from Serial Experiments Lain,Hotaru Tomoe, Satsuki Yatoji , Rei Ayanami, Shinji Ikari, Mitsuki Koyama, the heroine of Emilia Galotti, Tetsuo Shima, Sieglinde from Wagners Ring of the Nibelung, Id from Xenogears, Ken Ichijouji from Digimon, the Otakus from Shadowrun and some other characters. *Karala was also intended to be in some way the opposite of the classical protagonist of a magical girl series. (Often, protagonists of magical girl series are described as beautiful, emphatic girls who often have problems in scientific subjects at school.) *The name Karala is taken from Karala Ajiba of Space Runaway Ideon. Yagiyu, Karala Yagiyu, Karala Yagiyu, Karala